my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nyillia: Chapter 1
This article, 'Such a bitter start...', belongs to Brxccoliuwu & LunariaAsmr. Please DO NOT edit without either of the creators permission. Thank you ^^ ---- Shiro awoke in a panic; she had a nightmare again, and looked over at the nearby bed to see Shirome, her roommate, sleeping peacefully. That's when she realized it wasn't real and nothing bad happened, but she was still scared. She got up from her bed quietly, and walked slowly out the door. She didn't know where she was going, but she needed to be away from her bedroom for a while. She was scared; and scared, she knew, was worse than anything in the world for her. She needed to be away; away into her own little world again. ---- Shiro heard noises coming from the bar area, and walked over, peering in slightly to see Shigaraki and Ryuu talking about something. She pressed her ear to see what was happening, and heard the words, "Of course I hate her. She says she despises me, so I do as well." The one who said it was...Ryuu. Shiro got angry, and walked in. "What is that I hear, red hair?" Ryuu turned around, eyes widened. "S-Shi-Chan, I-" "Save it, scoundrel." Shiro glared at the taller male. "You're an idiot, Viper. Leave me alone." She walked away, into her bedroom, while Ryuu called out for her, to no avail. She walked, and walked, sitting on her bed, and grabbing her headset. 'Maybe this will help me...' She thought to herself, before putting the headset on and hitting the 'on' button. ---- "Welcome to Nyillia!" The game said, logging on. Shiro saw herself in a white room, with nothing but a panel in front of her, reading, 'Shiro, correct?' with the choices 'yes' and 'no' on the bottom. She silently picked 'yes' and was transported to her in-game home. "Home sweet home..." She said quietly, sitting on her bed. "Ah, I should check on how everyone's doing, shouldn't I?" She got up from her bed and checked to see who was online. She saw that 'Miko' was online, as well as 'Q'...and 'Red' was also online. She growled. "Why is this dumbass here?" She then decided to teleport to him, but discretely so he wouldn't notice her. She saw his avatar in the forest, looking down, dull-eyed. "I'm such a goddamn idiot." Red said, stroking his soft, long red hair. Shiro stepped out from the shadows. "Of course you are viper. You're such an utter scoundrel." Red looked up, tears in his eyes. He quickly looked back down, his hair covering his face. "What're you doing here...?" "Whenever I'm sad or depressed, I always come here. It's like my own little get away." Shiro walked closer. "I was angry and sad at the same time. I needed to get away from the real world for a while." "Oh..." Red said. He sounded like breaking down in tears. Shiro looked away. "Why are you crying?" "It's not important..." Red replied. "Viper..." Shiro gave a fearsome glare to the older male. "Tell. Me. Now." "It's because...I s-said t-t-that I-I hated yo-you...a-and y-you r-ran a-a-a-away..." Red stuttered. "And why would you cry over that?" Shiro retorted. "I'm not even that much of an important person to you if you said those things to Tenko. I already knew I made you despise me." "Y-You always said you despised me...so I wanted us to be even." Red said, standing up. Shiro sighed. "This may sound hypocritical of me to say, but...I really don't like it when people say they despise me. It reminds me of what my father said to me everyday." "Do you despise me?" Red asked, looking at Shiro. Shiro went quiet. "Yes...and no at the same time. I can't explain it." "Oh...okay..." Red said turning around, his back facing Shiro. "Can you look at me for once, red hair?" Shiro walked closer and hugged Red from behind. "You really remind me of him. I don't know if that's good or bad." "Probably bad..." Red mumbled. "Don't be sad." Shiro said. "If I'm being honest, I don't...dislike your smile. It has a strange effect on me. I don't dislike it. So please smile." "You...like my smile?" Red asked. "It's one of the few things I like about you." Shiro quickly responded. "So please...look at me...and smile..." Red turned around and faced Shiro. He suddenly smiled. Shiro stared him, getting on her tippy toes, and kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you, red hair." He smiled softly. "No problem." "Anyways, let's go." Shiro started walking away, before stopping, her back faced towards Red. "I've got some work to do and would not dislike it if you would accompany me." "Okay!" Red exclaimed happily. "Let's go." Shiro held out her hand. "Come on. We can teleport there." Red took her hand and nodded. Shiro closed her eyes and a light shone around them. "Hang on tight." ---- They suddenly appeared in front of a large, scary building. "Ah, home sweet home..." Shiro mumbled. "..." Red stayed quiet and looked at the building. "Come on, don't be scared. This is our home." Shiro looked at him. "I'm not scared!" Red exclaimed. "Well, it sure seems like you are." Shiro stared at the building. "This castle is our home. There is no need to be scared." Red stroked his red hair which was not surprisingly in a ponytail. "I'm not scared..." "Sure, I believe you." Shiro teased and walked towards the door. "Are you ready to see what's behind here?" "Yea." Red nodded, following Shiro. Shiro silently pushed the door open, to see...something big happening. There was a girl chasing down another one, who seemed to have stolen something, while others were talking about trivial details, and some were having fun with others. The scene made Shiro look agitated. "The hell is goin' on?" Red asked the smaller girl. "Can you all..." Shiro mumbled in anger, then let out a scream, "JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" Everyone in the room froze and they went silent, seemingly aware of the smaller girl's presence. "Damn." Red mumbled, walking forward, his hair being dragged across the floor. Shiro looked towards a tall woman with short black hair and glasses, who looked very professional. "Memoir, what happened?" "Ah, Shiro-San. You see...the children were playing a game with each other." The woman, Memoir, sighed. "It was more like Dorothea took Lysethia's favorite strawberry dessert and...she started chasing her sister." Red looked at the children and shook his head. "C'mon! Give it back Dorothea! I was gonna save it for Shi-Chan!" A dusty blonde-haired girl, Lysethia, exclaimed. "No way! I want to give it to Shi-Chan, Lysethia!" A brown-haired girl, Dorothea, exclaimed with a sleepy voice. "I-Is this what you deal with, Shi-Chan?" Red asked, looking at the shorter girl. Shiro sighed and nodded to Red, before turning her attention to the sisters again. "Where did you two leave Marianne again?" "U-Um, sorry Shi-Chan. We, uh, left her in her bedroom. She wasn't feeling like going out today." Lysethia explained. "Y-Yeah, we're sorry. She seemed to want to stay even when we called her, so we just...left her. Please don't hit us again!" Dorothea hid her face with her hands as her sister did the same. Shiro sighed and gave a look of an angry mother. "I'm not in the mood. You two should be good sisters to her. She's the weaker and sicker of you three." "We're sorry, mommy!" The two apologized. "Mommy?" Red whispered to himself. Shiro sighed. "Where's Catherine?" The whole room froze and went quiet until Memoir spoke. "Catherine-San left to go find some medicinal herbs for Marianne, but...she has not returned." "She didn't take anyone?" Shiro asked. "No. She insisted that she needed to be a good aunt so...she went alone without anyone even if many of us told her it was dangerous for her sickly body, but she didn't listen." Memoir explained, looking down. Red looked at Shiro. "Should we look for her?" "Before we do that..." Shiro looked at Red. "C'mon. We need to visit Marianne and see how she's doing." "Um, Shi-Chan? Who is this tall man? Is he your lover?" Dorothea asked. "Yeah! Is he?" Lysethia did the same. Memoir looked at them. "Y-You two, you shouldn't-" "It's alright, Memoir. Leave them be." Shiro sighed. "I'm really not in the mood to hit them right now." Everyone had a shocked expression on their faces. "Really, Shiro-San? You normally would've beaten the crap out of those two." A tall, dark-skinned elf man with black hair spoke. "Ah, but you're just so cute that I can't ever misplace your judgment." Red stroked his hair, it's a habit of his. He looked at the tall male and sighed. "Vorun, please shut up before I punch a hole in your brain." Shiro retorted, stepping forward. "That wouldn't be much of a punishment for someone like me, Shiro-San, and you know that." Vorun said, standing up from his position on the wall, glaring at Red. "And who's your little friend?" "Hey, don't glare at me." Red said, still stroking his hair. "The names Red, A.K.A. Akuma." "What a dumbass name. You remind me of my brother; weak-minded. Shiro-San, why do you even li-" Vorun got cut off by Shiro stomping on the ground, making him fall back. Instead of groaning in pain, he groaned in pleasure and stuck his tongue out. "Geez, sorry. Your punishments are the best. Especially for a dark elf like me who is so under your complete control. I can strip for you if you like." "Shi-Chan I thought you said this place wouldn't be scary...this dude scares me a lot. Especially that face he's making. It makes me wanna throw up every organ inside of my body." Red said, making a disgusted face. "Vorun was created to be like this by...someone." Shiro sighed. "He's not scary. He just has a lot of fetishes; those include sadomasochism, necrophilia, pedophilia, bisexuality, ect. Besides those, and more, he's practically just a bit of a flirty Dark Elf. " "Oh..." Red said looking at Shiro with a face that says 'that doesn't make it better.' Shiro stared up at him like a little sister looked at her big brother. "I could do it with you if it makes you feel better." Everyone in the room stared at him, the adults glaring, and the children questioning. Red knew Shiro made it seem out of context, and they probably thought the two 'did it'. "I can't deal with this." Red whispered to himself. He left the castle and sat outside. He made his hair cover up his face. Shiro ran after him. "What seems to be the matter, red hair? Are my servants too much for you?" Red nodded silently and sighed. Shiro bent down and hugged Red from behind. "Red hair...Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" "No...it's fine." Red smiled slightly. "Alright. Want to go see Marianne?" Shiro asked. Red nodded and got up. "Let's go..." "Alright." Shiro grabbed his hand and in one second they were in a very nicely decorated room. On the bed, they saw a girl with light blue hair who seemed sickly. "S-Shiro-San?" The girl coughed. Red looked at the girl sadly. "Marianne. How are you feeling?" Shiro asked the younger girl. "I-I'm fine, Shiro-San. But who is this? Your lover?" Marianne asked. "It would make me oh so happy to find that my master has finally found someone she loves." Red stayed silent and waited for Shiro to answer. "Yes, he is, now..." Shiro answered without so much as moving a muscle. She clearly cared for the happiness of the little girl. "Are you feeling any better? Did you drink your medicine today?" Red felt sorry for the girl. He wished he had the power to make her feel better. But, sadly that wasn't the case. Marianne nodded. "W-Where is auntie Cath?" "She went out to find some medicinal herbs for you..." Red replied. "She isn't coming back." Marianne said, staring at the ceiling with her widened eyes. "I saw it. She isn't coming back. They captured her." Red looked at Shiro as she did the same. They both knew that they needed to do something. "Where is she?" Shiro asked. "At...Umbra; the human village. They captured aunt Cath for their own pleasure." Marianne responded, sadly. "They are...gonna kill her." "Shi-Chan. We need to go get her." Red mumbled. Shiro nodded. "Yes...Marianne, mind lending us your power?" "Of course." The blue-haired girl touched Shiro's hand and landed the other female her power; the gift of the future. "I hope it helps, mother." Red nodded towards Shiro. "I think we should go and get her now..." "Come with me." Shiro stood up. "Let's go. I know somewhere which we can reach the village easily." "Alright." Red nodded. Shiro bid farewell to Marianne and touched Red's hand, teleporting both of them to a room that only had a crystal ball in it. "The hell is that?" Red asked, looking at the ball. "Let's say...this crystal ball will take us to the village." Shiro said, getting closer to the ball. Red nodded and followed after her. "Well then...let's go..." "Hold on." Shiro used her hand to stop Red from walking any farther. "Look." Red saw a knight chasing down little girls with a big sword, possibly about to kill them. An army followed behind. Shiro noticed something; the village was under attack. "Dammit..." Red mumbled, all types of things going through his head at the moment. He turned over to Shiro and saw that her face was really, REALLY pissed, as far as he could tell from her face, which normally doesn't show much emotion. Red soon transformed into his demon form, getting ready to fight. Shiro halted him with her hand. "Wait for a bit." Red nodded and stopped, staring at what was going on. Shiro felt anger surging in her watching the scene unfold. "That's it..." She mumbled, and grabbed Red's hand, teleporting them into the scene. Shiro glared at the knight, who stopped in his tracks, his legs shaking. "You can chase down women and children, but you lack the conviction to face an enemy?" "He's trembling? What a coward!" Red chuckled. "C'mon, red hair. He's just a simple brained human knight with no such audacity. That's cowardice, in my opinion." Shiro gave a fearsome look at the knight. "Well, he needs to learn his damned lesson." Red smirked. "Yes, a big and terrible lesson..." Shiro muttered creepily. Category:LunariaAsmr Category:Brxccoliuwu